


Out Of The Comfort Zone.

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: The Sequel to... The Tempting Trio.In the dead of night, Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy, were caught in the act, like lambs to the slaughter





	

Mr. Spock and Doctor McCoy, arrived somewhat sheepishly, at Captain Kirks cabin door, simultaneously.

“Damn it Spock your no more asleep than I am!”

“Very true Doctor, I had devised a theory, that you would in-deed take full advantage of our Captains, most generous offer!”

“I’m NOT buying it Spock, I’ve just proved that YOU, are concealing a hidden agenda!”

“There is no denying that you overheard my declaration of love for Jim, but it proves little more, than loyalty to a great, Star-Ship Captain.”

“Damn you Spock, you, in-human, hard hearted heathen!”

Captain Kirk, appeared at his cabin door, smiling. “ Gentlemen, please cut out the noise! I am trying to get some rest!”

“Damn it Jim, what the blazes are you looking so pleased about?”

“Well gentlemen, I invented this scheme, to test you both, by creating a set-up! I have had, for some time, a feeling of stale-mate, coming over us!”

“Forgive me Jim, I believe I am experiencing a human emotion, a feeling of some embarrassment.”

“AH AH! Proof positive Jim! I KNEW this perfect prince of darkness was faking his proud pretence! Is it a bitter pill to swallow Spock?”

“Gentlemen please, I am entirely satisfied with the out-come of my findings, all that remains is to decide which of you first receives his reward from myself! Shall we, toss a coin gentlemen?”

Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy, looked vacantly at each other, before readily agreeing to their Captains, terms and conditions!...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor McCoy won the toss!  
> Finally achieving one-upmanship over his love rival Mr. Spock!


End file.
